You Broke into My Heart
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: What happens when a certain raccoon twin breaks into a certain blue skunk's home? A love at first sight, that's what! Read, and learn how two former confused acquaintances become lovesick for each other. Okay, I noticed a SERIOUS lack of Shifty x Petunia here, so here's my response. Please read and review! Rated T for slight violence and some sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

You Broke into My Heart

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Some Shifty x Petunia. This will begin the way it SHOULD: a theft. Not the one you're thinking of, the whole "You stole my heart!" thing. That's not right for Chapter 1, don't you agree? This chapter may be a bit short, too. Like an introduction.**_

_**Anyways, please review!)**_

Petunia was sitting in her foyer, reading a new romance she'd bought from the store, _My Light When it's Dark,_ when she heard a crash in the kitchen. She jumped and wondered if it was her bird again. The thing was always escaping from its cage.

The blue skunk got up from her armchair and wandered into her kitchen. When she turned on the lights, what she saw completely terrified her: a pair of dark green raccoons.

Everyone froze, the twins, Petunia, their breathing. Suddenly, Petunia screamed. The twins jumped out of her standard-sized window that was above the sink.

"Get out!" Petunia shouted, taking her broom and smacking the rump of one of the twins, the one with the fedora resting on his head. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"I'm not a bug, lady!" his deep voice yelled back. "Stop whacking me with that broom. It hurts!"

"Get out, get out, get _out!_" Petunia shouted, blocking out the thief's complaining. "Go away! Leave me alone! _Get out!_"

"Stop it, I said!" the male raccoon shouted, turning around and grabbing the handle of the broom. He flipped his head around to face his accomplice. "Go on, Lifty! Scatter!"

Petunia shrank suddenly, fearful of what he was going to do. She let go of her cleaning tool and ran. The man followed her, catching up quickly. He caught her at a dead end, the end of the hallway. Petunia braced herself, pressing her back against the wall. Her loose-fitting, XL sized T-shirt and baggy sweatpants wrinkled at the pressure.

Suddenly, she felt his presence, despite her closed eyes. She felt his gaze burning into her skin, scraping any innocence from her. He leaned into her ear, and whispered something that didn't make her as scared as she thought it would.

"I'm not a bug," he whispered, his voice quietly low, his breath ice cold, "but my name's Shifty. You're pretty cute, call me sometime."

Then, he turned around, and ran off. Petunia shook in fear, frozen in place. Then, her legs told her to follow. As she ran into her kitchen, her heart was beating fast. Why was she following him? Why was she so intent on seeing where he was going?

Her destination was reached fast, and her necklace lightly hit her chest as she hung her body out of the window. There he was.

Well, at least, his thick tail. She groaned in relief. Then, she saw a note taped to the outside of her window frame. It read:

Hey cutie, call me sometime.

_Shifty_

Then, she saw his number. She bit her thumb, and blushed. She couldn't even think about the mess of broken glass that covered most of the floor. Of course, there were now some slight wounds, but she could easily tend to them.

That's when she wondered:

_Is this what they call, "Love at first sight?"_


	2. Chapter 2

You Broke into My Heart

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Here you all go. :3)**_

Petunia sat alone in her bedroom, wondering what to do with Shifty's note. Keep it, or pitch it? She thought about throwing the thing away and getting it over with, but something with her head wouldn't let her. Maybe it was his impacting tactics, or his stature, or his eyes.

They had the same sparkling wonder as a child's. Maybe even a hint of curiosity. This clearly wasn't his first break-in, she knew that much. She would just have to keep the stupid piece of paper until she feels it's time to throw it away.

In the first few days, she keeps it, and she expects to throw it away by Friday. It's still on her dresser on Monday.

Then she thinks that he might be waiting for her to call. Maybe, he'll even break in again if she doesn't acknowledge him and his number.

"Should I call him?" Petunia asked herself. "Or, maybe, should I see where he lives...?"

"Maybe," a low voice growled from her doorway, behind her back, "you could have called when I told you to, instead of making me angry from impatience."

Petunia shook with fear. It was _him._ Petunia shook with fear, and didn't turn around. Her body quivered as she heard his footsteps come ever-so-close. He ran his fingers through her hair, and leaned his lips right next to her ear.

"I hate waiting," he whispered, making Petunia shiver. "Remember that next time."

Then, he ran away, and Petunia didn't freeze with fear this time. She ran right after him, and stopped him at the door. He didn't have his brother with him this time, it seemed.

She poked her finger hard into his chest fur, and he backed up. She leaned her face a couple of inches away from his, and glared into his beautifully green eyes.

"Listen," she began, her voice hard, yet a bit shaky, "you have broken into my home twice already, gotten too close to me, and invaded my thoughts. I want you to understand that I would like to know who you are before I can just let you touch me. Now, you are not leaving my home until I am sure I am interested."

"You've been thinking about me?" Shifty smirked, showing some sharp fang-like teeth. Petunia blushed and shook her head furiously. "Oh, you haven't? I'm so disappointed."

"Stop it!" Petunia squeaked. "You don't have the right to just try to charm me with a phony toothy grin. We both know that never works."

"Seems that you don't mind," Shifty chuckled, lightly pinching her cheeks. "You're really cute when you blush, you know that? Just let me go, and I'll spend some time with you, if that's what you really want from me. I have all kinds of time."

"How's the whole night?" Petunia asked, blushing and backing away from the green raccoon. Shifty stared at the girl, wide-eyed, and didn't move an inch. "Is that okay? Can you spend a whole night with me without touching me? You know, just talking."

"Are you testing me?" Shifty asked, a slight smirk creeping across his face. "To see if you really want me to touch you at all?"

"Maybe," Petunia giggled, "maybe not."

"I see your game," Shifty laughed roughly. "You want me to crack. You want me to sneak into your bed, or your shower, or even you while you're changing."

"That might be my 'game,' but," Petunia flopped into a desk chair, and spun around a few times, "the real question is, do you want to play?"

"Indeed I do," Shifty said in a challenging voice. "Are you up to completing your own game?"

Petunia pursed her lips and flicked her wrist upwards. She nodded with a smirk. The two shook hands and Petunia kissed Shifty's cheek.

"Good luck," she whispered into his ear.

_End of Chapter 2_


End file.
